That's when an angel falls from the sky
by Emerald-rei
Summary: After a fruitless case, Hisoka falls asleep only wakes up to find out that he is in a gown and is turned into a girl! That day is supposed to be his birthday, and yet it turns out to be a horrible day! Well, maybe not as horrible as he thinks.
1. A surprise

_That 's When An Angel Falls From The Sky..._

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM...It and its cool chara belong to Matsushita sensei...  
Spoilers: Some I picked from both manga and anime. Any mistake or grammar corrections are welcomed! Maybe some characters are out of characteristic. Sorry! This is my first fanfic so my story may not be good. My English is poor too...But I still hope you enjoy it! (Hisoka: Too bad, Rei-chan. Matsushita-sensei understands us better.) (Tsuzuki: No,no! I understand YOU better, Hisoka-chan!) (Hisoka: Let go of me!!!) (Tatsumi: Hoho...do you want your salary to be off again?::suddenly turns into oni version::) (Tsuzuki: No way!!::wails::)

Special thanks to my beta reader, Edge-san. She is the web mistress of 'Tsuzuki and Hisoka's Keep'. She really helped me a lot...Thanks to her again... =D 

Part 1-A surprise

As Hisoka woke up, his left hand reached for the alarm clock. He gave a soft yawn and went to the bathroom. After settling with a cup of tea, and that means no breakfast, he was ready to work. He did not yet noticed what day was that day....He teleported to where he was heading as usual. As expected, Tatsumi was already there, holding a bundle of bills.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi greeted, with his usually business-like smile.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Tatsumi-san," was the reply from the young shinigami. He walked pass Tatsumi and entered Konoe's room. Hisoka let out a sigh when he saw his boss was enjoying a cinnamon bun. "Ohaiyo, Konoe Kacho."  
  
"Oh-ohaiyo,"Konoe mumbled. Then he noticed a questioning look on the boy's face.  
  
"Is it anything you want from me?" asked the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
"Ah!"Konoe exclaimed, for he'd forgotten he called Hisoka to see him early in the morning. "Today we have received another job to investigate a girl's disappearance. When that good-for-nothing-but-eating Tsuzuki comes, you are to go to Chijou as soon as possible."  
  
Hisoka simply nodded. 'Why can't he wait for the brief meeting later?' he thought curiously but remained silent. For a moment he thought he saw Konoe give a sly smile, but he was not sure and it happened too fast.  
  
"HI-SO-KA!!!! ::heart::"  
  
Hisoka sighed when he heard the familiar voice shouting for his name like a nut. "Baka! Slow down your voice, you stupid ojisan!"  
  
"O-JI-SAN?!!!!!" Tsuzuki became puppy-eared. "Hidoi"Konoe chuckled and there was soft knock on his door. There came in Tatsumi with his usual serious looking.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, I see you are LATE again today,"he said with a I-WILL-CUT-YOUR-SALARY-OFF-FOR-SURE look. The chibi inu Tsuzuki hid behind Hisoka, who gave a whack on his head. This was all followed by Tsuzuki's yelp of 'hidoi!!'  
  
"Tat-Tatsumi,Ohaiyo!! It's still early, isn't it???" Tsuzuki gave his best puppy look, hoping the secretary would not cut his salary AGAIN.  
  
"Well, Kurosaki-kun, this is the information you need for this case," Tatsumi turned to Hisoka,who scolded his older partner. Tatsumi stared at Tsuzuki. "And Tsuzuki-san, you BETTER do your job WELL TODAY,"in an alarming enough tone to scare all his co-workers off. Still, he gave a kind of look that Hisoka did not noticed. Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"We have to get moving, ojisan," Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki's collar and dragged him, only found himself yelling at that idiot for asking for sweets.  
  
"Hope it goes well now. After all, this is his first year celebrating here....,"Konoe said, after they went away.  
  
"Yeah...," was the short reply from his secretary. He gave a sly smile at Konoe and mentioned that 'you promised to pay half of it. Remember,do not forget....' Konoe sweat dropped. 'When it comes to money...Tatsumi can be horrible...'  
  
"Hisokaaaa! It's lunch time now! Why don't we just get there and have a....." Before he could finish, he was hit by the emerald-eyed boy. "Ite-ite...Hidoi"  
  
"Do not forget we ARE HERE FOR AN ASSIGNMENT AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'LL GET IF YOU SPEND YOUR MONEY ON SWEETS!!!" Hisoka started with a low-tone and then yelled.  
  
"....But today at least we get a break....,"Tsuzuki said timidly.  
  
'Today? What day is today?' Hisoka asked in his mind. Yet Hisoka tried to look angry and trying to knock some sense into Tsuzuki's head. "Work means work, get it? No 'buts'."  
  
After two hours of long searching with no clue, they went to a nearby restaurant. Tsuzuki was giving his innocent puppy look again. However, this time Hisoka was amazed at how Tsuzuki managed not to order any of the cakes nor pies or any expensive food. Hisoka himself ordered a cup of tea and nothing more. When Tsuzuki tried to get some food for him, he simply shook his head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Soon, they finished with their business and walked around the town, searching for clues again. Hisoka was sleepy. He did not sleep well because he woke up in sweats, dreaming about the red moon night again, and he did not dare to fall asleep again.... He tripped and nearly collapsed but luckily Tsuzuki managed to grab his small arms. "You okay?" he asked in concern. The young shinigami just nodded slightly.  
  
"C'mon, you need to rest....,"Tsuzuki said, leading the boy to a bench. A feeling of guilty could be sensed by the empath. 'Why does he have this feeling?' Hisoka did not understand. Yet, he did not ask, for now he just wanted a brief rest. Soon enough, he fell asleep on his older partner's shoulder. Tsuzuki took the opportunity to stroke Hisoka's front lock of hair. When he remembered how Hisoka threw his arms around him and begged him to live on with tears, he felt that he was stupid. He wanted to die so much, but he did not know how it would make others unhappy. And he always said he wanted others to be happy. How he was going to make others happy while he was actually hurting them instead? 'Stupid, Asato.' He could not imagine what would happen to Konoe, Tatsumi, Yuma, Saya, Watari, his rival-Terazuma, and all his co-workers, especially Hisoka, if he died.  
  
'You should be enjoying yourself today....but....' Tsuzuki slowly got up, without waking Hisoka up. He went to a shop and bought something. Satisfied, he then went back. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen! Tsuzuki almost jumped out of his skin at once. He turned to look around and from far away, was a familiar figure. Tsuzuki ran to him.  
  
'18th of October....' Hisoka mind said dully. It was his birthday, and how he hated it. It reminded him of his parents. They did not give him presents anymore on his birthdays since they knew his empathy. And three years spending in a hospital...hoping they would actually pay him a visit on that day of those three years. Even if they never visit him, he hoped they would...at least on his very born day. But then, who would? The birthday of his, meant the birthday of a demon child.... 'No, don't think anymore.....why...it's not today...' he begged of himself.  
  
"Hi...soka?"Tsuzuki's voice came from behind him. Hisoka was a little shocked and turned quickly.  
  
"Sorry....,"Hisoka apologized for going away without telling him. Of course, Tsuzuki saw the expression on his face and he knew what crossed the boy's mind. Then he remembered something. Before Hisoka noticed the bag he was holding, he quickly hid it. Hisoka sighed. "There is no need to hide it, I know it...."  
  
"Ahe-he-he....,"Tsuzuki had to think of an excuse. "It-it was a private stuff..."  
  
"Hmph?"Hisoka showed a suspicious look. "Private?"  
  
"It's my underwear," the words slipped before Tsuzuki thought of a better excuse. "Perhaps you wanna see it??"he added in a naughty tone. Hisoka blushed deeply and yelled 'baka!!' at him.  
  
Suddenly Watari appeared in front of them. "Tsuzuki! Bon! It's time to go back! Your mission has finished," those last words were said to Tsuzuki more than to Hisoka. Seeing a confused and yet an unsatisfied look on Hisoka, the scientist explained in a careful manner. "The girl's soul was back on its own....Konoe Kacho called you two to come back."  
  
".......Okay......"  
  
"YEAH!!!!FINALLY IT'S TIME TO....."Tsuzuki's mouth was full of something that Watari dumped into it. And that 'something' was 100% surely not safe.....  
  
"Watch your mouth.....will ya?"Watari whispered. Hisoka just watched. 'What's with everyone today?'  
  
.::Back to the Meifu::.  
  
Hisoka was walking towards Konoe's office but got startled when he saw Yuma and Saya were planning to dress him up again. Tsuzuki pulled him out of the mess and with a relieved tone, Hisoka reported to Konoe that they were back. Their boss greeted their arrival with a half-smiling face. On the other hand, Tatsumi, who was also in the room, gave a welcoming smile to the duo. Then, Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki a 'good-job' look.  
  
"....So.... I see....,"Hisoka said when he was told by Konoe what happened to the girl's soul that they supposed to find. Tsuzuki was jumping around the room with his puppy ears that Hisoka got furious by it and he received a good smack as a reward. The chibi Tsuzuki moaned and hid behind Tatsumi. Tatsumi immediately knew that the young shinigami was not in his usual condition after he came back.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, I think that you should get some rest," he pointed out with concern. Konoe also advised the same. Now, they remembered how ill-mannered Hisoka could be when he is sleepy. Once he blasted Terazuma and Tsuzuki because their voice of fighting was disturbing him. Until Terazuma had to kneel in front of him and asked for forgiveness when Hisoka warned that he would touch him(Terazuma became a red-eyed lion when girls touch him, but apparently, Hisoka's touches could have the same effect) XP  
  
"Bon!!" Here came the crazy and yet friendly scientist. The door was flung opened and Watari exclaimed an 'oh-uh' when he saw how angry Tatsumi was!  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED THE DOOR,"Tatsumi said in a low and warning tone that he always used if his co-workers' bills were overused.  
  
Watari gave a little laugh and pulled Tsuzuki's hands, out of the room. "Since no work anymore, I have to 'borrow' him for today!!"and he quickly ran away to his lab before Tatsumi sent out a list of complaint and lectures. Tsuzuki did not attempt to escape, which made Hisoka wondered. Usually Tsuzuki would have yell 'Hisoka, tasukete!!!' Well, his headache was too bad to bother about his stupid partner now.  
  
"If there is nothing else, I'll excuse myself,"Hisoka said in a dry voice. However, it was then that Tatsumi spoke out.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, I think it'd be better if you stay in the infirmary to wait for Tsuzuki. He demanded for you to stay and wait for him."  
  
It was obvious that the boy frowned at the idea, however, he took the idea and went to sleep. Yet, he still did not know what would happen to him in a couple of hours..... Yuma and Saya were fussing around him. He stirred and they stopped at once. Tsuzuki could not help staring at him, a NEW Hisoka. Konoe was trying not to give away his laughter. Tatsumi hid his smiles behind his cup of coffee. Watari was jumping over at his own first time real success potion! Guess what? Sex-changing potion was a success! Yes, sex-changing! That means...  
  
".....Ohm....,"Hisoka woke up and was surprised to see almost all his co-workers were there. When he spotted how Terazuma almost tripped at his look and how Wakaba tried to stop herself from smiling. He tried to look down at his own body and for the first time Hisoka yelled loudly! "!!! AHHHHHH!! What's this?!!!!!"it was not his own voice...  
  
A sign pointed at Watari, written 'his good job and success' on it. Hisoka screamed again. His costumes! He-he was dressed in a-a go-gown!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! A nightmare!!!! A century horror story to him....  
  
_To be continued_  
  
Author's note: Sorry to those who doesn't like this idea...I did mention that Hisoka(girl) I drew is based on my fanfic, and this is it... ::sweatdrops:: Hope you can give me some comments! 


	2. A birthday party and a dance

_That's when an angel falls from the sky..._

Disclaimer: Nah...I do not own YnM because it's simply too cool.... XD  
Spoilers: I picked a little part from the manga itself and even anime. Sorry if I remembered it wrongly! I wonder how Hisoka-chan will look like when being a girl. (Hisoka: Don't even dream about it, you baka!) (Tsuzuki: I wanna see! I wanna see!) (::Smash:: followed by Tsuzuki's moan.)  
  
Credits are given to Edge-san for being my beta. Thank you a lot. Thanks to the ones who reviewed too!!

Part 2- A birthday party and a dance.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Hisoka yelled when he saw the body of his. It was before he saw his face, if not, I guess he would pass out for that! 

"WATARI!!!!" Everyone was stunned by the tone of his high-pitched shrieking voice. Yup, even his voice had changed! The next thing he wanted to do was to summon one of his shikigami, Kurikara to KILL Watari. But-but, Tsuzuki stopped him and when he saw the others, Hisoka just dashed out of the room. 'That's why they are acting so strange! They are planning to make a fool out of me!!!' He ran to a place which he did not have an idea where it was. He stopped and fell on his bottom.  
  
"Hisoka.....," Tsuzuki's hand was on his right shoulder before he blasted it off like he did when Tsuzuki found him trying to enter the forbidden area once. The green-eyed boy (opps-should say girl now XP) wondered why Tsuzuki still could catch up with him.  
  
"Leave...me...alone," were the only words he could say, like those words he said to Muraki on that red moon night. Tsuzuki was not going to. He stood in front of him, like a father who would wait for his son, a brother who would love to pull his younger sibling up, and like a partner who would care for another.  
  
"Hisoka?!" he was shocked to see that Hisoka was actually trying to tear the gown.

"Yamero!" hands reached Hisoka's and pulled it away. "You can't be naked around!!! Especially now....," Tsuzuki blushed when he said that. He looked down on the boy, who was now a girl. A girl, with such a nice, cute and pretty face. Gosh, he did look so beautiful. It was already enough that his original face was beautiful enough to be called a 'doll's face'. Now....he was totally amazing.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi's voice came out from Tsuzuki's back and made both of them jump. Tsuzuki saw Tatsumi's intention and quietly went away. "::ehem::," he cleared his throat before starting his speech. "I understand how you feel, and I'll make sure that Watari-san gives you another dose of this...," a pause. "....this potion to change back your own self."  
  
".....this is not funny," Hisoka murmured, in anger and irritation. He curled himself with his arms around his knees in a ball position.

Even Tatsumi would not deny that, indeed, Hisoka looked nice in the gown. It was a white gown with blue stripes, which one of Hisoka's favorite colors. He was wearing long gloves and ribbons around him. The gown was shiny and a Japanese rose was tied with a ribbon at the back of his neck. Tatsumi looked at the boy's face, where it was red in color. No need to make up, it already looked like a doll's face. He slowly turned back and with a cough, he asked Hisoka to either go back to as for antidote or stay like this forever.  
  
The word 'forever' struck Hisoka deeply. "No way!!" he jumped, despite the fact he was a girl now. Together, they walked towards Tsuzuki and others. Hisoka went to Watari and said 'potion!' in a rude manner.

Watari gave a smile, acting like a fool. Yuma and Saya glomped the irritated boy. Only to find slaps and punches from him. It clearly showed that he was not in a mood of joking, nor playing around.  
  
"Watari, you should stop playing now. Give the boy what you should," Konoe said to the shinigami in charge of sixth block. Watari was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Bon. That was the first and last potion you have had...."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" That nearly sent him flying. Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka before he would swallow the scientist.  
  
"Yes, don't make it!! Hisoka-kun is so cute now!!!" Yuma and Saya chorused. Terazuma and Wakaba could do nothing but pursue the Hokkaido pair not to stir up trouble here anymore. Terazume simply did not want to see the ill-mannered Hisoka again. Especially now he was a girl. Hisoka was growing more and more irritated and could kill anyone in one look.  
  
"Okay, Bon. I'll try to make it again now," Watari finally agreed. That made things less tense. Tsuzuki begged Hisoka to go back their office but the boy refused. It was embarrassing enough and he still wanted the boy to go back?! What was on his mind? Finally Tatsumi managed to settle that problem and now they were facing another.  
  
::::Back to their office::::  
  
Hisoka went straight away to Tsuzuki's and his office to shut himself. But when he turned the doorknob, the Gushoshins shouted. "Hisoka-san, happy birthday!" Hisoka took a glance around. Full of decorations, balloons, drinks, foods, and a birthday cake on his own desk. He gasped and looked at the calendar. It showed 18th of October. 'What?!....but the file Tatsumi-san gave earlier showed 16th of October....Darn! Tatsumi-san is into this too!?' The others came in and found Hisoka was on the floor. A meter on his head and a sign showed 'read his anger meter'.  
  
"Hisoka!" of course it was his partner, Tsuzuki who ran to him. A gust of concern plus worry could be felt by Hisoka. He wanted to shout 'baka! All of you, baka!!!!' but he knew he could not return a kindness like this.

Instead he said nothing but to cool down himself. He knew they were trying to make him feel happy, and be loved. Okay, he knew it. Yet, he could not cool down that fast. Being fooled around for half day to find a non-exist soul, being reminded of his unpleasant childhood, being changed into a girl that easily, being fooled from the beginning of the day! He had had enough.  
  
"Sorry, Hisoka. It's my fault not to tell you about this....," Tsuzuki apologized.  
  
"Fine, I'm all right," Hisoka replied, too fast to consider as positive.  
  
"Hisoka, don't be mad, okay? I'm so sorry," Tsuzuki said again.  
  
"Would you stop that?! You want to say it how many times? IT'S OKAY," Hisoka could not stand and raised his voice. The others were freaking out. "And I'm not blaming you all either," he added, as if he knew what was their mind. Well, he could read it very faintly.  
  
"Really?" despite the fact Hisoka actually yelled at him, Tsuzuki was glad-very glad. "Come to see your cake then!"  
  
"....," Hisoka cooled down and sighed. "I want to rest a while. If you want, you can eat it anytime."  
  
"No!" the chibi Tsuzuki clunged at Hisoka. "You must make a wish first!"

Hisoka stood up and settled down on his own chair. After all what happened, all he had to do was to wait for the antidote. But he could not let others to wait for him. So, he closed his eyes for a moment and then blew the candles. 'I wonder how many times Tsuzuki celebrated his birthday as he worked for more than seventy years...'  
  
"Okay," Hisoka said, sounded to give permissions to them to eat that sweet stuff in front of him. He sank into the chair again and began to settle down with his new body. He frowned and went out without anyone's notice. Tsuzuki, of course was too enjoying his cakes, pies, chocolates, all sweet stuffs until he did not notice Hisoka went away. He became chibi and was fighting with Terazuma again. :-p  
  
"Hisoka, he.....Eh? Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked around and worried when he saw no sign of his partner. "Yuma, Saya, Wakaba, I wanna go find Hisoka," he said and walked away from the room in hurry.

After looking for the entire building and still no Hisoka, Tsuzuki went out of the building. He saw Hisoka by the sakura tree and decided to walk towards him. "Hisoka?"  
Hisoka sighed more loudly. "Can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"I can't actually leave a beauty behind, can I?" Tsuzuki grinned.

Hisoka blushed again and scolded him for calling a boy 'beauty'. Then he stopped half way and looked down. Hey, he forgot now he was a 'she'. So, the word 'beauty' could be used. No....he was still a boy in mentally.  
  
"When he is going to finish that?" 'He' was referred to Watari without a doubt. Tsuzuki just shook his head.  
  
"You know, you're not looking as bad as you think," Tsuzuki said.  
  
"IT IS!" Hisoka turned away. He flinched when he felt Tsuzuki's hand on his left wrist. He turned and was even surprised that the amethyst eyed shinigami was only 5 centimeters away from his own face. In a blush, he dodged a few more centimeters away. "What?"  
  
"C'mon, let's enjoy! Today is your very special day!" Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka up and leaded him towards the room once again. "No one's going to laugh at you or even hurt you. Because I promised to protect you," he added with an extra large smile on his face. This was all followed by Hisoka's 'baka'.  
  
By the time Tsuzuki and Hisoka came in, music started. Konoe was in the room now with Tatsumi, who went to 'blackmail' Watari. Actually no one had the idea Watari put the potion into Hisoka's tea without anyone's notice. But they did enjoy it anyway. Yuma and Saya pulled Hisoka along for a dance, only found a few more scratches on their faces. Wakaba pulled Terazuma of course. He had put the spell that he made sure he would not turned into the red eyed lion when touched by girls. Gushoshins were flying around. Konoe simply enjoyed his sweet stuffs and wines. Tatsumi, on the other hand was calculating the bills, again.  
  
"May I?" Tsuzuki bowed a little in a formal way. He was asking Hisoka for a dance. Hisoka's face went red, very red. "Do it with a girl!" he said. Oh no, not again. Did not the words he said just now familiar? Ah...he did say it once to the possessed Tsuzuki in Hijiri's place. He knew very well what Tsuzuki's grin meant before he could protest.  
  
Everyone was cheering for Hisoka to take Tsuzuki's offer. Watari was peeping on them actually. He finished the potion a long time ago, but he thought it would be better to leave things like this until emergency. Watari laughed at his own brilliant idea and continue peeping through behind the door. Hisoka felt a sudden push from behind and he fell on Tsuzuki's arms. All of them cheered happily. He quickly turned while blushing and saw no one. Strange. Oh shit! His face was blushing the entire day! His empathy was not working well today as he felt so stupid and blurred.  
  
Konoe took a glance at his secretary. Tatsumi simply cleared his throat as an answer. Oh-he was a shadow user, was he not? "Ha," Konoe laughed a little at Tatsumi's action. Aha! A slow song this time. Perfect!  
  
Since he had no choice and tired, he willingly gave in. Whatever. But this kind of dance he had was similar with the dance he had with Tsubaki-hime. And the thought of Tsubaki-hime brought him the memories of Muraki-again. His eyebrows twisted at his own thought. Tsuzuki caressed his face that made him back to reality.  
  
"You shouldn't think much, Hisoka-chan ::heart::."  
  
"Don't call that! Baka!"  
  
"Kirei....Hisoka....," Tsuzuki praised. His younger partner shivered. 'Muraki had said that so many times that night....Ah! I should not have think about it!' Hisoka silently scolded his own self. Finally the song finished. All of them clapped their hands happily. "Nice dance!"  
  
For the next hours, Hisoka seemed to enjoy a little, although not all. It was only a couple of hours before Hisoka was yelling and complaining about his sudden change. Now, he seemed to have cooled down and finally settled himself.  
  
Next-Hisoka seems to look sad and what Tsuzuki will say to comfort him?  
  
::To be continued::

Author's note: XD I know...My story is not that good. . Anyway, I hope you'll review! And yes...Before I get sued/flamed...I used the word 'he' to describe Hisoka despite the fact he is a girl is because mentally Hisoka is still a boy. And I just get used to describe Hisoka as a boy...Well, the next chapter is the end! So, stay tuned!


	3. An angel

_That's when an angel falls from the sky..._

Disclaimer: YnM is not mine....Too bad.... =P  
Spoilers: May contain Hisoka's torture. This part picked from the Kyoto Chapter. Plus this part is mostly focused on Tsuzuki and Hisoka. (Hisoka: Can't you think a better story to 'unite' us? This one is stupid...) (Tsuzuki: Hisoka-chan, you are asking Rei-chan to write a better story to 'UNITE' us? Hey, you do love me!!::hugs::) (Hisoka: BAKA!!!::hits::)

Warnings: Up to here, I think the rating will change to PG-13 for language, hints of that 'fateful' night.

Again, credits will be given to Edge-san for beta-ing my fic. =D Thanks for my supporters too! Especially Liza!! ::huggies:: Oh well, I won't make Hisoka as a girl so long too... XP As I don't really think he looks like one...This is just an idea suddenly crossed my mind...Thanks for my reviewers too! =D

Part 3-An angel

After a little dance the duo had, Hisoka seemed to have lost in thoughts. He had even forgotten to ask for Watari's potion! Of course, you could probably forget about it when all the people around you were fussing and their thoughts entered your head like crazy. They lined up one after another to give a present to the cute boy.  
  
"Hisoka darling ! ::heart x 2::" Yuma gave a kiss on the green-eyed boy's cheek. He was stunned and looked shy. Yuma handed him a huge gift, tied with a birthday card, which she drew a chibi Hisoka on it. =D Hisoka did not know what it was.  
  
Next was Saya's turn. She pushed her present to Hisoka into his small hands. It was soft and Hisoka could almost guess it was another dress for him. "Remember to wear it! Hisoka-kun! ::heart::"  
  
"Hisoka-chan," oh no...not even Wakaba called him that. Hisoka sank into his seat more, feeling his face hotter. "This is from me and Hajime-chan," she smiled and gave a slightly decorated present on his laps. Hisoka knew at once what it was. It must be a set of books, which he would spend hours and hours reading gladly. Terazuma just looked at the other way and he was knocked by Wakaba. He just wished Hisoka a 'happy birthday' and tended to walk away.  
  
Konoe's gift was a day off tomorrow. On the other hand, Tatsumi's present was a nice and granted wall clock. Watari was here when they gave him presents, and he handed a box with inside was one of his latest invention. Hey, didn't Watari earn him a gift earlier? The sex-changing potion was a nice gift! XP (Hisoka: Say that again if you dare!) He gave Hisoka his best smile before he noticed Hisoka was pleading him with the potion! Watari vanished before he could ask him again... The Gushoshin brothers gave him a bag with something he could not guess. All Hisoka did was saying 'thank you' and a bow. He had not received so many presents at once.

"Tsuzuki-san! Where is yours?" they asked the puppy Tsuzuki-who was still filling his stomach with sweets. The next moment, he chocked as he tried to stuff too many things into his mouth and found Hisoka trying to smooth his back. "Sankyuu, Hisoka...."  
  
"Baka! Eat probably will you? How old are you, O-JI-SAN?" Hisoka scolded afterwards. Hisoka did not wait for Tsuzuki's present and pointed at the drunken Konoe and a clock in his office. "It's late now.... I'm going back...."Tatsumi asked the others to clean up the mess tomorrow or else....And he was turning into oni version again.... Hisoka was feeling tired and had used all his energy yelling for entire day. He definitely needed a good sleep. And actually, he was feeling not well from the beginning. Just that he hated to look weak in front of all his co-workers, especially Tsuzuki. With both his small hands, he took the presents and teleported back to his own apartment. It was small yet neat and tidy.  
  
He dropped the presents on his couch and threw himself on his bed. It was only a minute before he was dozing off.  
  
'My beautiful doll.....'  
  
Muraki......  
  
'Such a murder won't suit a beauty like you.....'  
  
Go away......  
  
'Instead of killing you, I'd rather watch you die in pain...You are my marked prey....'  
  
MURAKI!!!  
  
And he woke up. It was the second time on today did he dreamt about his rapist, and killer. He swallowed hard and he found himself hugging something tightly. He quickly took a detailed look what he was hugging and to his surprise, it was Tsuzuki!  
  
Tsuzuki blushed a little and he walked back to let Hisoka relaxed. 'How the hell did he enter into my house?'  
  
"Daijoubu, Hisoka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked with his concerned purple eyes on the boy. "!!!" it was only the first time ever Tsuzuki watched the curse carved on Hisoka's body at this close distance. The boy pulled his blanket for a quick cover, from his legs to his neck. Every time he had this dreadful dream, the painful red curse would be displayed. The damned marks on his small body-the body of a sixteen years old boy.  
  
"Ba-Baka! How can you entered someone's room and house without permission!" Hisoka tried to act angry to change the topic. Tsuzuki gasped as Hisoka was scolding him 'baka' over and over again. Hisoka's voice changed back to his own too! Hey, the potion's effect had worn off! Hisoka was so glad, glad that he had covered his body with his blanket and glad that he had become normal. He would not dare to imagine how Tsuzuki would laugh if he accidentally saw Hisoka (boy body) in a girl's gown!  
  
"Will you please go out and stop staring?" Hisoka said in a huff. His voice's force was hard enough to send Tsuzuki out of the room and he locked the room. He had to change his clothes back immediately. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers. Then Tsuzuki came running to Hisoka's room when he heard a small 'clik' at his doorknob.  
  
"Hisoka-chan is back to normal!! ::heart::" he hugged Hisoka in his puppy form. 'Although a feminine Hisoka is more cuter......' If Watari found out his sex changing potion was not a complete or perfect one, he would be really sad...  
  
Hisoka let out a sigh. Then he felt a gust of concern plus anger rose within his older partner. It was so much that Hisoka had to push him away a little. "Tsuzuki..."  
  
"....ah...Gomen....," Tsuzuki knew his strong feelings could hurt the empath. "Don't worry, the hentai won't hurt you anymore...And those scars...marks...will be washed away soon," he slowly touched Hisoka's arms, as if he could see through the fabric.  
  
"I'm fine....," Hisoka decided not to show weak. "The next time that bastard appears, I'll call upon Kurikara to protect myself as well as KILL him," he clenched his fists.  
  
"....Don't think about him today. You are supposed to enjoy. By the way, this...this is what I wanna give you." He grinned and handed the bag he was holding earlier. "Don't worry, it's not my underwear...," he added with a grin.Hisoka frowned when he heard that but did say 'Aa....thanks.' Well, he did come from a very well-trained in both discipline (although he sometimes bad-mannered and do something reckless) and martial arts. He was curious what was inside the bag and since Tsuzuki encouraged him to open it, he did anyway.

What laid in front of him was a necklace. A silver necklace in the middle with an angel pendant. Hisoka grew red and asked what the hell Tsuzuki thought to give him that. Before he could reply, Hisoka told him his childhood.   
  
"I have never received any gifts since they had known my empathy, not even a card. I thought I won't miss it, but now only I know I did. To them, my birthday means the birth of a demon....a cursed child. And how I wished to die in that three years, nothing but pain, loneliness, loveless and still, I never realized I would be cursed to death....," Hisoka's voice trembled.  
  
Tsuzuki tried to stop him but he seemed to continue, as if he was talking to himself, ignoring anyone. It was the first time Tsuzuki saw Hisoka like this, and he was afraid. "Hisoka?"  
  
"Because of my empathy... I've lost love...and betrayed, trampled, cursed..."

"Hisoka, yamero!" Hisoka was hugged by the worried Tsuzuki. "Don't say that! Stop...."  
  
".....Tsu...zu...ki...." Before he realized, Tsuzuki helped him to wear the silver necklace.  
  
"No one will say you're a demon child...Because, your birthday means....," Tsuzuki stared at the boy's beautiful emerald eyes. The watery and sad eyes almost made Tsuzuki stopped talking. "That's when an angel falls from the sky...by my side....."  
  
"Tsuzuki......" Hisoka was startled. Never did he think someone would say those words to him. But it seemed like what he wished for his birthday was coming true. He wished for someone he truly cared to say he would love him forever, as a son, as a brother, as partner, as a family, as a friend, and as what they saw he was.  
  
"Like this necklace, an angel attaches to it by arms. When I first saw this, I thought of you. That's why I wanted to give you this....," Tsuzuki finally gave him his real, genuine smile that came within his heart. "To me, you are nothing more but an angel...."  
  
"Tsuzuki...," was the only word he managed to say over and over. Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I'll stay by your side...as I won't let you fly away...Hisoka-chan, I'm really happy for your birthday, it brings you to me..." Tsuzuki caressed his face slowly, very slowly. "I don't mind if you are a monster, vampire, girl, boy, anything, because you stay as who you are within here," he put Hisoka's hand on his chest.  
  
"......," Hisoka did not know what to say anymore. He simply put his free hand on his mouth and soft tears dropped.  
  
"I would never hurt you, betray you, trample on you, laugh at you....I just want you to know what love is and what is trustworthiness," Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka closer and hugged him tightly. "You've saved me once and once again. Not giving up on me... Not turning your back at me....You are MY angel."  
  
"Tsuzuki....arigato.....and gomene...," Hisoka said finally, among his sobs.  
  
"Shh....don't apologized. You never did any wrong.... Just promise me that you'll never fly away....," Tsuzuki whispered the slightest. And he could felt the boy nodded slowly.  
  
Hisoka turned and stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes and smiled. A very sweet plus cute smile! One that nobody would ever guess he would give! Well, once Tsuzuki said Hisoka would look like Hijiri if he smiled. But it was not just that. It was more than that. Now only Tsuzuki realized there is a difference between Hisoka's smile and Hijiri's.  
  
"You smiled....?"Tsuzuki asked, rather stupidly for he already knew the answer. "Kirei...You should do that often...They would love to see that pretty face."  
  
"......They had seen the girlie face of mine earlier, isn't that enough?" Hisoka murmured. Somehow the tears began to dry away.  
  
"Not as pretty as you are smiling....Happy birthday, Hisoka-chan....," Tsuzuki tried to stop Hisoka from talking further. They were in such a comfortable and nice position that Tsuzuki wished time would stop forever. Today was such a long and yet unforgettable day... Hisoka's birthday......

'Yes....that's when an angel falls from the sky by my side.......'  
  
_::::The end::::_  
  
Author's note: Whew....Finally. It may be a little not smooth and it is out a bit of the storyline I'm supposed to write, but I hope it comes out fine. And maybe the characters are OOC too. So sorry for that. The original idea was to write a one-shot story but look how it went! Oh...I'm such a failure. I'm trying my best to write based on their attitudes and behaviors. Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic till the end and any mistake corrections, please feel to point it out! R and R is much appreciated! =D


	4. Author's note

Here I would like to add something about this fic as well as my style of writing. Also some replies to my reviewers.

To Yo0DoodLoodHood,

I shall say everyone has their own styles of writing and it depends on people whether they like it or not. If you don't like my style, it's fine. And shall I remind you that I put those are based on original manga style? Maybe you haven't read it and that's really fine. Or maybe you should go and send some flames to Matshushita sensei? Asking her not to draw some 'hearts' in her manga?? Or maybe you should ask my other reviewers why do they like my story while you think it sucks and no people will read the pointless little details? And yes, 'thank you' for your 'nice' advice to ask me to learn better writing skills so that I can become a better writer.

To Ying Fa19,

Thank you for such nice reviews from you! =D

To Amy Levi,

::sweatdrops:: Oh yeah...actually I also don't like Hisoka being a girl as much as you do...Well, Hisoka will always be a boy in my stories(maybe in the beginnings sometimes he will be a girl like this story... =P), so don't worry! =P

To Eliza Hime,

Haha...Thank you for your undying supports!! ::huggies:: It really means so much to me you know...You are always the caring, supporting, loving, protective big sister...But then...not really 'a big sister' you know...::winks::

To Kazuki Endou,

My...Thank you for such an encouragement from you. I'm sorry to get you into trouble for such a thing...You really don't have to feel bad to post this in the review...It's a kindness from a reader and I should appreciated it. = ) Thank you!!


End file.
